1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved method and apparatus for automatically identifying and verifying television broadcast programs. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and apparatus in which the television programs are encoded with a digital identification code and then broadcast on a number of channels. These channels are automatically simultaneously monitored at a typical reception site and the encoded programs are checked for audio and video quality, identified and timed, and this information is then stored in a computer for later access and comparison with a main computer.
Television broadcast programs are comprised essentially of first run or syndicated feature programs and commercials, wherein said broadcast programs are either performed live or prerecorded for airing at certain times for specific stations. Commercials often consist of about a 30 second program which is inserted at various times during the viewing day by the station according to contracts made with the commercial owner or advertising agency. This is referred to as buying television time spots. Pursuant to a contract, the television station arranges to insert the commercial program in certain times arranged as part of that contract. For time to time, the television station then bills the buyer of the time spot for having aired the commercial. The practice over many years has been that a statement is made by the television station under oath to the effect that the commercials were aired at the times bought and that said airing was within the terms contracted. Upon receipt of the sworn statement and the bill, those documents are compared manually, and if they match the commercial time spot is paid for. However, not all commercials are aired properly and/or at the proper time. This occurs for many different reasons at each of the stations. It has become a practice to audit these airings by visual observation. Such auditing is very time consuming, labor intensive and tedious since it is necessary to monitor all of the channels in any particular area on a round the clock basis. Therefore, only samplings are done for auditing purposes. Such sample auditing is normally done under contract, and conducted by employees who record what they see on the television and return such records to their employer for collation and reporting. Because of the labor intensive nature of the sample auditing it is very expensive and not always reliable.
A further problem is that because auditing is not automated, there is a significant time delay in reporting and collating the audits. This delay impedes the advertiser from taking timely action to have any problems as to their commercial corrected. Thus the advertiser is unable to forestall continuous improper airing and wasteful television commercial time.
In addition, this delay in reporting and collating further delays the forwarding to the sworn statements on which payment of the advertising time relies. Therefore, there is a significant time lag for which payment is not made and this results in a loss of the use of the money during that delay time period.
While the foregoing has specifically discussed the particulars of identification and verification regarding commercials, similar problems exist for syndicated programing.
Thus, there is a long felt need for a quick, total verification of television broadcast programs, which would serve to upgrade the performance of the transmitting stations and confirm the program airing schedules.